Mystery Story
by np123
Summary: Based on two young girl detectives. You may read, but not yet finished.


"She can do anything! Villains beware, because Kim Possible is on the loose!" Nicole read aloud out of her "Girls Only" Magazine. "I," She began as she was interrupted by Emily, her best friend since fourth grade,"Ugh!" She began. "Put that thing away! Do you want me to envy Kim, too?" "Well," Replied Nicole. "Oh just shut up and pack!" "You shut up and pack! I'm older!" "Barely!" "By a year!" Finished Emily as Nicole stuck her tounge. The two girls were already late as it was for their train to London, and since nobody could drive them, they had to bike it. Luckily,

they arrived in time to be the last two seated. They stepped into the middle section, where they saw their seats. "Beat ya' to the window seat!" Said Emily. "You're on!" Replied Nick. The girls ran as fast as they could, and wouldn't you know it, Nicole beat Emily to the seat. "Obviously," Began Emily. "You cheated!" "How do you cheat in a running race?" Laughed Nicole, turning towards the window. There was nothing outside but trees. "What do you see?" Asked Emily. "Green, green, and more green." Replied Nicole. "So," She began. "Tell me again why we're going to London?" "Remember our friend, Naoko?" Started Emily. "Yeah," "Well, Naoko is supposed to meet us at the big Seminar over in her town. She says it's a blast every year, so she thought we could use a little travel." She finished." "But, how come you got called and I didn't get notified until just now?" "Because I'm special?" Replied Emily grinning, as her best friend nudged her. It took a little while, but soon the girls finally got out with their bags at the Kings' Cross train station. Immediately, Naoko was the first person they saw when they got out. They put down their bags and ran up to Naoko. "Where were you guys?" Asked Naoko. "I've been waiting a whole seven minutes!" She laughed. "You counted?" Emily and Nicole asked at the same time. "Yes, but that's not the point." She replied. " The point is that we have to get you two into a hotel so we can head off to the seminar!" Finished Naoko, pulling a brochure out of her pocket. "What's that?" Asked Nicole. "It's a brochure for the hotel I booked you guys into." Replied Naoko, handing the brochure to the girls. It was a brochure to the Oberoi Enterprise hotel, which was a short walk from Victoria Street, where Naoko lived. "Great! We'll go unpack, and meet you back here at noon, okay?" "Actually," Began Naoko. "I'd prefer if you came to my house at noon." "That's good, too." Replied Nicole as Naoko finished writing down her address and handed it to Emily. "See you then, I got to go!" Said Naoko, running off. " Let's go." Said Nicole. The girls grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel. "I get first dibs on the shower." Said Nicole, closing the bathroom door of the girls' room. "Then I'm going to unpack. But first I think I'll take a look around." Replied Emily. The walls were painted a light lavender, with light pink stripes on them, too. The window had blue curtains and led to a beautiful view. Emily headed over to her bag to unpack. To her surprise, everything was missing! "Nicole!" She yelled. In an instant, her friend came running out in a towel. "Do you think this is funny?" She asked. "No, but is this what you call funny?" Replied Emily, pointing to the bag. "Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Nicole, looking at the empty bag. "Wait a minute," She began. "Isn't your bag purple?" "You're right!" Said Emily, looking at the silver bag, completely furious. "That means someone must have switched my bag at the station!" "I'll go check my bag," Said Nicole, heading over to the bag on her bed. "Mine's empty too! And this isn't even mine, mine is tie-dyed." "But," Began Emily as she was interrupted. "But why would someone take our bags? And my Evanescence CD's, and my Jump5 CD's, and my," "Okay," Began Emily, cutting off her friend. "I think I get your point, you miss your CD's. But if the person who took our bags had to have good reason." She finished. "Maybe they want to keep us from going to the seminar!" Replied Nicole. "Right, and that's why" "We're going there!" Said Nicole. "Do you always have to do that?" "Do what?" Asked Nicole. "Finish," Began Emily. "Your sentences?" Replied Nicole, grinning. "Let's just head to the Seminar to see what's up. But remember, we have to meet back with Naoko at noon." And with that, the girls rode to the Seminar. It wasn't really about anything, just random booths and activities for fun. One booth in particular caught Nicole's eye. It said, "CDS FOR SALE." "Why not?" Said Nicole, walking over to the booth dragging her friend along. "Hey, there." Greeted the woman behind the table. She had long, blonde, hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a denim jean-jacket with a yellow top underneath, and a dark red skirt. "Look around, go on." "Hey," Began Nicole. "I can replace my Evanescence CD!" "Okay, but not too long, we have to go find Naoko." Replied Emily, heading towards a jewelers' booth. Nicole came to the jewelers' booth about three minutes later, with a green bag in her hand. "I couldn't replace my old one, but," Nicole was cut off. "Look, Nicole." Said her friend, pointing to all of the jewelry. "Do you think the person who took our bags might have wanted to stall us from coming to the seminar so he or she could pull off a stunt without us here to catch them?" Asked Nicole. "Could be." Replied Emily. "But why would they make it so obvious as to come here?" "This makes my brain hurt." Said Nicole. "Wait a minute!" She screamed. "I got it! Maybe the thief took our bags, knowing that this would be the first place we'd come to look for them, and then they'd pull off the stunt elsewhere!" "But where?" Asked her friend, flipping back her hair. "Good question." Replied Nicole, beginning to think. " It has to be something valuable, but maybe not jewelry. 


End file.
